


Natural Justice

by RobotMag7



Series: AtlasHyperion - CEOverse [4]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotMag7/pseuds/RobotMag7
Summary: "Who knew, someone as beautiful as you could be so twisted and heartless.""Aww that's so sweet of you to say."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry meant to put this out sooner but on a bit of a x files binge. I mostly work with prompts so if you can think of a situation you want to see the boys in let me know and I'll see what I can do haha.

It still amused Jack to no end that even in a company that was not his own he could still strike fear with a single glance. It had been a few days since the meeting massacre and Jack had decided to stay on Pandora for a few more days. Letting himself in Atlas’ office he was greeted with a rather amusing sight. Atlas was leaning against the desk a sparking stun baton resting on his shoulders and a terrified bleeding bandit between them.

“ Jack! Just in time.”

“ I don’t know, looks like I was a little late for the real fun.”

“ Our friend here was just telling me the most interesting little story. He says he wasn’t hired by Mr. Big CEO Lucas but by his VP with strict orders that if the CEO was to survive us then he was to shoot him down himself.”

“ Sounds like the VP needs a little reminder of his place.”

“ My thoughts exactly. Grab him for me would you darling.”

“ Your wish is my command.” Jack said with an over exaggerated bow. Grabbing the bandit by his shirt neck he dragged him over to the desk.

“ You see here on Pandora we don’t have the clean luxury of a clean airlock kill. But we have our own ways to have fun.” Atlas drawled pressing a small button on the underside of his desk. Behind him the wall receded to reveal a balcony overlooking a rocky courtyard. Jack pulled the bandit out onto the balcony following Atlas out. 

“ Up and over.” Atlas said with a grin grabbing the man’s bottom half. Enticed by the bandit screaming skags began to climb out of the rocks circling below. With a quick glance between them they dropped the man and immediately the skags began to tear him apart. Watching with an amused smile Jack leaned against the balcony railing balancing on his elbows, hands clasped together. He felt another arm loop through his looking over he saw Atlas laying his head on Jacks shoulder.

“ Who knew, someone as beautiful as you could be so twisted and heartless.” Jack whispered into his Atlas’ crown laying a gentle kiss at the end of his words before nuzzling his cheek into the area. 

“ That’s so sweet of you to say”


End file.
